


Sometimes Love Can Be Mistaken For A Crime

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [11]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Band, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fade to Black, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Holidays, Incest, Kissing, NaNoWriMo 2017, New Year's Eve, New Years, Reluctant Zac, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac never expected his New Years Eve to turn out like this one has.





	Sometimes Love Can Be Mistaken For A Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of 25  
> Prompt: Too Shy to Scream

Zac raised an eyebrow as he walked into Avery's room. A place she had been all night despite the party going on downstairs.

"You aren't going to come to the party?" he asked her as he walked towards the bed where Avery was sitting. Her knees were brought to her chest with a sketchbook resting on top of them.

Avery jumped slightly as she looked up at Zac who only smirked. Not even feeling guilty once for scaring her. She should be used to him coming into her room at odd times. It was what he was best known for.

Avery shook her head finally, her face scrunching slightly. "No, I'll pass on spending hours until midnight with a bunch of crazy church ladies."

Laughing Zac sat down on the bed beside his sister. His eyes glancing down at her sketchpad. The drawing made him blush because it was that of a naked man.

Zac was not even sure that he was pleased that his little sister knew what a naked man looked like. She had just turned sixteen for god sakes. She shouldn't know what naked men looked like.

"That's very detailed Ave," Zac spoke without even thinking. Which, maybe he should have, because did he really want to have this conversation with his sister?

He didn't feel like he wanted that, yet here they were about to do that because he hadn't kept his mouth shut.

Avery smiled proudly as if she thought Zac was complimenting her work. "I had to watch a lot of pornos to get it just right," she confessed.

Her words did little to change his idea that she shouldn't know what naked men looked like. Even if she had watched pornos to find out.

"Is that the only thing you did?" Zac asked almost afraid for her answer.

He didn’t really want to know if his sister had been deflowered already. Mainly because he'd kill whoever did it. Whoever had taken his sister's virginity.

Avery let out a loud laugh as she looked at Zac with a comical expression. "Are you asking if I'm a virgin Zachary?" she asked him teasingly. Her tone making Zac blush even more.

He was so not ready to confirm that it was what he was asking, but once again, tonight he had stuck his foot in it so much...too much.

"Y..yeah," Zac croaked out unable to look his sister in the eye right now. "That is what I'm asking. Are you a virgin?" he questioned.

He felt like he was holding his breath as he waited for her to answer his question. A question he shouldn't even be asking her.

Yet one that didn't seem to bother Avery as she found this whole thing funny and even teasingly asked him if that was what he was asking.

Maybe Avery was okay with his prying and creeping ways.

"I'm a virgin," Avery answered and her words made Zac feel like he could breathe again. "Why? Did you want to change my virginity status?" she questioned him.

Her question once again making Zac feel as if he had stopped breathing. This conversation was not happening. It just was not happening at all.

"I'm your brother Avery," Zac told her knowing it would be wrong to even think about having sex with her.

Yet, he couldn't deny that she was attractive. He’d known that for awhile now. But no, sex was completely different and there was no way he'd admit that. Now that the idea was there, it was hard to ignore.

That he could imagine what she may have looked like naked, underneath him or on top of him as they had sex. As he slowly corrupted his baby sister.

The same sister who just moments ago he had thoughts of killing anyone who tried to have sex with her.

He was a god damn awful brother. A hypocrite even. But, at least he knew this about himself. He couldn’t lie to himself like other people could.

Avery shrugged as she scooted closer to Zac, "So," she muttered out like him being her brother didn't affect her. Like she was okay with the idea of having sex with him. "Incest happens a lot in that bible Mom swears by, so it can't be too bad can it?" she asked before laughing again.

Her laugh somehow eased his nerves and made him laugh. She did have a point though, there was incest in the book that neither he or Avery believed in, much to their mom's chargin. 

She only knew about him though. Avery wasn't as open in her unbelief.

"It still wouldn't make it right," Zac told her and Avery only shook her head.

She didn't respond back at all. Instead, she went back to drawing. A comfortable silence falling between them.

The silence gave Zac's mind enough time to wander to his naughty thoughts of Avery again. He felt like such a damn hypocrite as well as even more of a creep.

He just was not the best older brother. Especially right now.

Not with the ways he wanted to corrupt Avery. Someone who despite what she was drawing looked so innocent, like she was shy and maybe even too shy to scream during sex.

But it seemed tonight he was finding out his sister was anything but shy. She was much more open than he had ever given her credit for.

*****

Hearing the countdown start from downstairs Zac swallowed as he turned to look at Avery who was still busy drawing. This time a non x-rated picture.

When the countdown reached one, Zac cleared his throat which made Avery turn to look at him curiously and without saying anything Zac just leaned in to kiss her. His eyes falling shut as he did so.

A part of him was afraid she'd push him away, tell him that he was crazy and not to kiss her. But she didn't. No, Avery soon responded back to the kiss. Zac hearing her sketchbook fall as she moved to get closer to him.

Her hands came to rest on his cheeks and while she said she was a virgin, Zac was really doubting that she was a kissing virgin.

She had definitely kissed before but he didn't want to ask her who she had kissed. What boy had she let put his lips against hers because, in the end given the current predicament, he had no right to go and kill whoever it was. He was just as bad as they were now.

Pulling away after a while Zac looked down at Avery as he felt his cheeks getting hot. Opening his mouth he was about to apologize when he felt Avery put her finger against his lips.

"No," she told him with a shake of her head. "Don't even apologize because I wanted that kiss too Zachary," she spoke using his full name yet again tonight.

Something he found he didn't mind with her. May have found it slightly sexy.

But clearly he was tripping today. Plain up tripping and he hadn't taken any drugs.

Before he could say anything else Avery removed her finger and leaned in, kissing him again. Again his eyes fell shut as he kissed her.

Slowly pushing her back on the bed as they kissed. His hand slowly sliding up and under her shirt. Feeling her shiver beneath him.

Realizing that they were going to do more than just kiss tonight, a part of him wanted her consent. Wanted her to verbally confirm to him that this was what she wanted.

So he'd feel less like an asshole for what they were doing.

"Are you sure about this?" Zac asked as he pulled away from the kiss, looking down at Avery.

Avery nodded her head as she looked up at him. "I'm sure," she spoke as she gave him a smile. "Now kiss me again please."

Smiling back Zac moved down, obeying what Avery wanted and kissing her. His hand slowly moving down to the waistband of her pants where once there he slowly let it slip inside without even thinking.

A moan came from Avery as he began to rub her through her panties.

It was such a lovely sound coming from his sister. Something he knew he wouldn't have thought of until tonight.

But here he was doing a lot of things he hadn't thought he'd ever do. Like rubbing his sister through her panties. Trying to get her off.

Feeling her bite down on his lip Zac chose then to let his hand slip inside of Avery's panties, touching his sister's already wet flesh. A louder moan escaped Avery's mouth and Zac was almost glad they were kissing.

He knew if they hadn't been kissing that his mom and her friends downstairs would have heard Avery. That was the last thing that needed to happen.

"Zac," Avery whined out as she broke away from the kiss. "Please do more than just touch me," she begged. Her words making Zac pause because he knew what she wanted. She wanted his fingers inside of her. His little sister wanted him to finger her.

"Are you sure?" he asked again just wanting to make sure this was what she wanted.

He needed that second confirmation so, again, he didn't feel like a creep.

Avery nodded her head as she let out an annoyed sigh, "I'm sure," she told him sounding just as annoyed with him. "Now do more than touch me."

Laughing, Zac finally slipped his finger inside of Avery feeling her tense up some which made him keep his finger still for a bit. Until he was semi sure she was used to the feeling and then he started to move it inside of her, leaning down to kiss her on the lips softly.

"Now don't be too shy to scream for me if you like this, okay," he told her in between kisses. Avery muttered a muffled out ‘mhm’.

Zac hoped that she obeyed him and did what he wanted of her.

He wanted to know she liked what they were doing.


End file.
